Walnut Cookie/OvenBreak
|Availability = Yes |KO = 호두맛 쿠키|JA = くるみ味クッキー}} Walnut Cookie is an Epic Cookie released on August 27, 2019, alongside her Pet, Junior Sleuth Ted. She collects footprints and discovers criminals for points. Skill Enters a crime scene at certain intervals. Within the crime scene, follows Footprint Jellies until approaching a point of interest and enters Investigation Mode. During Investigation Mode, the Jump & Slide buttons change into Magnifying Glasses. Repeatedly tap the Magnifying Glass to collect a piece of evidence. After collecting evidence, 3 suspect portraits will appear, and the Jump & Slide buttons will transform once more into Left & Right buttons. Select the portrait related to the collected evidence to implicate a suspect. Implicating the correct suspect will grant Detective Points. Level Up for more Detective Points. Magic Candy Footprint Jellies are easier to detect. The stronger the enchanted power, the more points per Footprint Jelly. Story Ever heard of how walnuts are good for the brain? It certainly seems plausible when you meet Walnut Cookie, the famed little detective! Using her extensive knowledge of detective novels, there's no case this expert sleuth can't solve! Always on the hunt for a case, her persistence and instinct for finding answers are invaluable. Other Cookies can't help but allow her to investigate a scene when she requests permission in her signature cute and polite manner. No clue goes undetected by her magnifying glass! "The Gummed Shoe Mystery" and "The Missing Final Page Case" are just the tip of the iceberg when it comes to Walnut Cookie's success. *CLANG* *SHRIEK!* "Something's happened! It's time for a great detective to save the day!" (Classic Disguise) "Something bad is bound to happen!" Walnut Cookie is attending a masquerade ball after being chased by the infamous Phantom Bleu! She even dressed up as maturely as possible to ensure entrance. Somehow, she's even cuter! Strategy Statistics Loading Messages New * Genius detective, at your service! General * A case? Leave it to me! * There are clues to be found! * These footprints are fresh! * Have you seen this Cookie? * Stole your heart!? I'll get it back! * Genius detective, at your service! * The culprit is...! * One logical answer always exists! Tired * Lobby Daily Gift * Tap *The suspect fled and locked the door!? *What new cases await me? *I know lots of hard vocabulary, too! *All the detective novels came in handy! *On my honor as a detective! *A new case! Find the missing wind-up toy! *I'll always be the first on the scene! *An unsolvable riddle? Leave it to me! Gift *A tricky one, though I've read it 15 times. (Given Classic Detective Novel) *A key piece of evidence! I must find more! (Given Broken Key Fragment) *Thank you very much! (Neutral) *Nope...wrong key! (Given Bent Bronze Key) Classic Disguise equipped General * Tired * Relationship Chart * Peppermint Cookie: Wow! Tell me more interesting stories! * Grapefruit Cookie: No problem! It was elementary! * Roguefort Cookie: One of these days, I'll finally apprehend you! Updates Trivia *Walnut Cookie's loading line, "Stole your heart!? I'll get it back!" is likely a reference to the popular video game, Persona 5, wherein the main characters are phantom thieves who steal the hearts of their victims. *"The Gummed Shoe Mystery" from Walnut Cookie's description is a play on the word gumshoe, a slang word used for detectives. *Walnut Cookie's loading line, "One logical answer always exists!" may be a reference to the manga Case Closed, as the main character's motto is "There is always only one truth." *Several of the suspect portraits that show up during Walnut Cookie's ability can never be considered guilty, as they do not have a corresponding item to implicate them with. *Walnut Cookie's Relationship Chart with Peppermint Cookie was planned from the start, as demonstrated in her beta sheet showing her general concept and ideas. She can be seen with Peppermint Cookie riding on the Peppermint Whale. *Walnut Cookie talks as though she believes the clues are alive, abstractly referring to them as if they "will" do things or "are" doing something.